Leonardo da Vinci
__INDEX__ Leonardo da Vinci (aussprachlich ˌleoˈnardo da ˈvintʃi; * 15. April 1452 in Anchiano bei Vinci; † 2. Mai 1519 auf Schloss Clos Lucé, Amboise; eigentlich Leonardo di ser Piero, toskanisch Lionardo) war ein italienischer Maler, Bildhauer, Architekt, Anatom, Mechaniker, Ingenieur und Naturphilosoph. Er gilt als der berühmteste Universalgelehrte aller Zeiten. Sein Namenszusatz da Vinci ist nicht sein Familien-, sondern sein Herkunftsname und bedeutet „aus Vinci“. Der Geburtsort Vinci ist ein Kastell bzw. befestigtes Hügeldorf und liegt in der Nähe der Stadt Empoli (etwa 30 km westlich von Florenz entfernt) in der heutigen Provinz Florenz der Region Toskana. Literatur Primärliteratur * Leonardo da Vinci: Das da Vinci Universum – Die Notizbücher des Leonardo (Hrsg.: Emma Dickens), Ullstein Taschenbuch 36874, 206 S., Ullstein Verlag, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-548-36874-3, ab 2007: ISBN 978-3-548-36874-0 * Leonardo da Vinci: Skizzenbücher (Hrsg.: H. Anna Suh), ISBN 1-4054-6499-2 * Leonardo da Vinci: Tagebücher und Aufzeichnungen (Hrsg.: Theodor Lücke), Paul List Verlag, Leipzig 1953 (3. Aufl.), 954 S., o. ISBN Sekundärliteratur Einführungen * Kenneth Clark: Leonardo da Vinci in Selbstzeugnissen und Bilddokumenten. Rowohlt Monographie, Rowohlt, Reinbek, ISBN 3-499-50153-8 * Daniel Kupper: Leonardo da Vinci. Rowohlt Monographie, Rowohlt, Reinbek 2007, ISBN 978-3-499-50689-5 * * Frank Zöllner: Leonardo da Vinci 1452–1519. Taschen Verlag, Köln 1999, ISBN 3-8228-6363-7 Leben und Werk * Daniel Arasse: Leonardo da Vinci. Dumont Literatur und Kunst Verlag, 2002, ISBN 3-8321-7150-9 * Serge Bramly: Leonardo da Vinci. Rowohlt, 1995, ISBN 3-499-13706-2 * David Alan Brown: Leonardo da Vinci: Origins of a Genius, Yale University Press, New Haven, 1998, ISBN 0-300-07246-5 * Andre Chastel: Leonardo Da Vinci. Sämtliche Gemälde und die Schriften zur Malerei. Schirmer Mosel 1990, ISBN 3-88814-286-5 * Peter O. Chotjewitz: Alles über Leonardo aus Vinci, Leipzig 2004, ISBN 3-203-75975-6 * Ludwig Heinrich Heydenreich: Leonardo da Vinci. Rembrandt-Verlag, Berlin 1943, ohne ISBN * Ludwig Heinrich Heydenreich: Die Sakralbau-Studien Leonardo da Vincis. Untersuchungen zum Thema: Leonardo da Vinci als Architekt. Fink, München 1971. * Ludwig Heinrich Heydenreich: Leonardo-Studien. Hg. von Günter Passavant, Prestel, München 1988, ISBN 3-7913-0764-9 * Karl Jaspers: Three Essays. Leonardo, Descartes, Max Weber. New York 1964 * D. M. Field: Leonardo da Vinci. Verlag Edition XXL, 2005, ISBN 3-89736-331-3 (Bildband) * Ludwig Goldschneider: Leonardo da Vinci, Leben und Werk Köln 1960 * Hermann Grothe: Leonardo da Vinci. Reprint-Verlag, Leipzig 2003, ISBN 3-8262-0720-3 * Stefan Klein: Da Vincis Vermächtnis oder Wie Leonardo die Welt neu erfand. S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt a. M. 2008, ISBN 978-3-10-039612-9 * Heinz Kühne: Leonardo da Vinci. Prestel, 1999, ISBN 3-7913-2199-4 * Pietro C. Marani: Leonardo – Das Werk des Malers. München 2001, ISBN 3-8296-0015-1 * Charles Nicholl: Leonardo da Vinci. Die Biographie. Frankfurt/M. 2009. ISBN 978-3-596-16920-7 * Ladislao Reti: Leonardo, Künstler, Forscher, Magier Frankfurt 1974, ISBN 3-10-042401-8 * Giorgio Vasari, Roland Kanz: Das Leben von Leonardo da Vinci, Raffael von Urbino und Michelangelo Buonarroti. Reclam, Ditzingen 1996, ISBN 3-15-009467-4 * Giorgio Vasari: Das Leben des Leonardo da Vinci, hrsg. und kommentiert von Sabine Feser, Verlag Klaus Wagenbach, Berlin 2006 * Leo Weismantel: Leonardo da Vinci. VEB Union Verlag, Berlin 1963 * Frank Zöllner: Leonardo da Vinci. Taschen Verlag, Köln 2006, ISBN 3-8228-5726-2 (Sämtliche Gemälde, sämtliche eigenhändige Zeichnungen) * Boris von Brauchitsch: Leonardo da Vinci, Berlin : Suhrkamp, 2010, ISBN 978-3-518-18248-2 Über Einzelwerke * Jean-Pierre Mohan; Michel Menu; Bruno Mottin et al. (Hrsg.): Im Herzen der Mona Lisa – Dekodierung eines Meisterwerks, Verlag Schirmer Mosel, München 2006, ISBN 3-8296-0233-2. (Eine wissenschaftliche Expedition in die Werkstatt des Leonardo da Vinci in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Centre de Recherche et de Restauration des Musées de France.) * Hans Ost: Das Leonardo-Porträt in der Kgl. Bibliothek Turin − und andere Fälschungen des Giuseppe Bossi, ‚studio‘-Reihe, Gebr. Mann Verlag, Berlin 1980, ISBN 3-7861-1299-1 * Cornelia Syre; Jan Schmidt; Heike Stege (Hrsg.): Leonardo da Vinci − Die Madonna mit der Nelke, Verlag Schirmer Mosel, München 2006, ISBN 978-3-8296-0272-3. (Begleitpublikation zur gleichnamigen Ausstellung in der Alten Pinakothek München vom 15. September − 3. Dezember 2006) Über Werkthemen * Marianne Schneider: Leonardo da Vinci, das Wasserbuch, München 1996 * Marianne Schneider (Hrsg.): Leonardo da Vinci − Der Vögel Flug − Sul volo degli uccelli, dt.-ital. Ausgabe, Schirmer/Mosel, München 2000, ISBN 3-88814-955-X * Françoise Viatte, Carlo Pedretti, André Chastel: Leonardo da Vinci. Die Gewandstudien. Schirmer/Mosel, München 1990, ISBN 3-88814-367-5 (Deutschsprachige Ausgabe des Kataloges zur erstmaligen Ausstellung der Gewandstudien von Leonardo da Vinci vom 3. Dezember 1989 bis 26. Februar 1990 im Louvre Léonard de Vinci – les études de draperies). Über Technik und Erfindungen * Marco Cianchi: Die Maschinen Leonardo da Vincis, Becocci Editore, Florenz 1984, ISBN 88-8200-005-2 * Charles H. Gibbs-Smith: Die Erfindungen von Leonardo da Vinci, Belser Verlag, Stuttgart/Zürich, 5., unveränderte Auflage 1988, ISBN 3-7630-1698-8 * Horst Langer (Projektleitung): Leonardo da Vinci – Bewegende Erfindungen, Ausstellungskatalog zur gleichnamigen Ausstellung an diversen Orten, Hrsg.: Fachhochschule Bielefeld (Fachbereich Ingenieurwissenschaften und Mathematik, Studiengang Produktentwicklung), Bielefeld (2. Aufl.) 2009, o. ISBN * Domenico Laurenza, Mario Taddei, Edoardo Zanon: Leonardo dreidimensional – Mit Computergrafik auf der Spur des genialen Erfinders, Belser Verlag, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-7630-2269-4 * Mario Taddei: Leonardo dreidimensional 2 – Neue Roboter und Maschinen, Belser Verlag, Stuttgart 2008, ISBN 978-3-7630-2524-4. Denk- und Arbeitsweise, Forschungsmethode * Martin Kemp: Leonardo. Beck, München 2005, ISBN 3-406-53462-7 * Paul Valéry: Einführung in die Methoden des Leonardo da Vinci. In: Nouvelle Revue, Paris 1895 Psychologische und andere Aspekte * Kurt R. Eissler: Leonardo da Vinci − Psychoanalytische Studien zu einem Rätsel, Verlag Stroemfeld/Roter Stern, Basel/Frankfurt am Main 1992, ISBN 3-87877-300-5 * Sigmund Freud: Eine Kindheitserinnerung des Leonardo da Vinci, Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1995, ISBN 3-596-10457-2 * Karl Jasper: Lionardo als Philosoph, Bern 1953 Belletristik * Dmitri Mereschkowski: Leonardo da Vinci, Historischer Roman, Knaur, 1973, ISBN 3-426-00322-8 * John Vermeulen: Der Maler des Verborgenen, Roman über Leonardo da Vinci, Zürich 2011, Taschenbuch 2012, ISBN 3-257-24176-1 Hörbuch * Richard Muther: Leonardo da Vinci (Hörbuch), ABOD, 2006, ISBN 3-8341-0176-1 Filmografie * Der Leonardo Code – Vom Leben und Wirken des geheimnisvollen Mannes aus Vinci. Dokumentarfilm, Deutschland, 2007, 90 Min. Regie: Rudij Bergmann. Erstausstrahlung, 4. Januar 2008, Inhaltsangabe von arte * The Da Vinci Code – Sakrileg. Mystery-Thriller 2006. Regie: Ron Howard. Die Verfilmung von Dan Browns Roman Sakrileg behandelt Da Vincis Prophezeiungen in Rätselform. * Der verlorene Da Vinci. Dokumentarfilm, 85 Min., Großbritannien 2006. Regie: Nigel Levy, Produktion: arte. Erstsendung: 18. November 2006, Inhaltsangabe mit Trailer * Leonardo – Das Universalgenie. Großbritannien, zweiteiliger Dokumentarfilm und Doku-Drama, 2003, jeweils 45 Min. (OT: 1. Leonardo – The Man Who Wanted To Know Everything, 2. Dangerous Liaisons). Buch und Regie: Sarah Aspinall und Tim Dunn, Produktion: BBC, Discovery Channel. Inhaltsangabe von 3sat und Film-Broschüre (PDF; 620 kB) von BBC * „Das Abendmahl“ in Mailand. Dokumentation, 15 Min. Produktion: SWR, Reihe: Schätze der Welt, RealPlayer-Video * Das Leben Leonardo da Vincis (OT: La vita di Leonardo da Vinci). Fünfteilige Fernsehreihe à 75 Min., Italien 1972/73. 1. Teil: Lehrjahre, 2. Teil: Das Reiterdenkmal des Francesco Sforza, 3. Teil: Das Abendmahl, 4. Teil: Die Schlacht von Anghiari, 5. Teil: Mona Lisa. Regie: Renato Castellani, mit Philippe Leroy als erwachsener Leonardo. Filmdaten von IMDb und bamby.de. Die Reihe erhielt 1973 den Golden Globe. Weblinks ; Leonardos künstlerisches Schaffen * Leonardo da Vincis Werke * * National Museum of Science and Technology Milano (englisch) * The drawings of Leonardo da Vinci * [http://www.sacred-texts.com/aor/dv/index.htm J. P. Richter: The Notebooks of Leonardo da Vinci. 1886.] Mit allen Skizzen (Gutenberg eText, englisch) ; Dokumentation von Leonardos Erfindungen * Leonardos Maschinen * Nationalmuseum der Wissenschaft und Technologie Leonardo da Vinci in Mailand * Museo Leonardiano di Vinci * Museum in Schloss Clos Lucé * Leonardos Erfindungen (Modelle) mit Erläuterung FH Bielefeld * Die angeblich von Leonardo stammende Fahrradskizze ; Gesamtdarstellungen über Leonardo * Universal Leonardo Webseite der University of the Arts London * Zeittafel Leonardo da Vinci * Ein zu früh Geborener * Private Webseite zu Leonardo da Vinci leo.skyar.com ; Ausstellungen * „Leonardo da Vinci – Painter at the court of Milan“, National Gallery, London, 9. November 2011 bis 5. Februar 2012 ---- ---- Kategorie:Leonardo da Vinci Kategorie:Universalgelehrter Kategorie:Italienischer Renaissancemaler Kategorie:Italienischer Maler Kategorie:Architekt der Renaissance Kategorie:Architekt (Italien) Kategorie:Ingenieur, Erfinder, Konstrukteur Kategorie:Ballistiker Kategorie:Kartograf (15. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Künstler (Mailand) Kategorie:Künstler (Florenz) Kategorie:Italiener Kategorie:Geboren 1452 Kategorie:Gestorben 1519 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:FounderFlag